


Sanstasies

by Oshann



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breeding Kink, Dancetale, Drabble, Fluff, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Threesome, charming gangster, domestic life, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/pseuds/Oshann
Summary: A collection of oneshots from tumblr.





	1. Undertale - First meeting

_I actually would love to see how Sans and Reader first met!_

 

_This is actually the begining of something I’ve abandonned. I hope it will satisfy you!_ _Edit ; oh gosh it’s so freaking long.  
_

 

 

 

“Awww c’me on now Voona , lemme have one more! Just ooooooone!”  
  
“______, you’re drunk! ” The small bunny monster gripped your jacket sleeve as you stood up and attemped to walk away from the booth. The rest of your friends frowned at you, but said nothing. “You should stop for now!”  
  
“I’m old enough to handle myself!”  
  
“Voona’s right, _____. Maybe it’s best to switch to water.”  
  
You turned your head unsteadily towards the source of the interjection. Voona ’s girlfriend, a dark- skinned human woman, was intently looking at you, as if daring you to go to the counter again.

 

“On’y if I getta throw it at your sssstupid face!” you slurred.“Come on guys! My week’s been shit, let me have this!”

 

Voona let go of your arm with a sigh as you weakly wrestled in her grip. You wobbled your way to the end of the busy bar, mumbling to yourself.

 

‘Stupid work. Stupid friends for caring. Stupid monster alcohol for tasting so good.’

 

You felt your friends’ stares on your back as you slumped ungracefully at the dark wooden counter. What was left of your sober inner voice told you that another drink was really not the smart thing to do.

‘Whatever,’ said the rest of your mind. Your buddies, while disapproving, were less inebriated; they could watch over you.Besides, the booth had a clear view of the bar and its row of padded stools. You would be fine.  
  


Groaning loudly, you buried your head in your arms, waiting for the bartender to come and take your order.

 

Voona first brought you here a few months ago as a thank-you for being such a nice and open-minded human co-worker. Honestly, you couldn’t understand why your colleagues didn’t welcome her with open arms. She was so cute, friendly and sweet! You counted yourself lucky that your first real encounter with a monster had been this adorable ball of fluff. Before long, you had made a habit of visiting New Grillby’s every weekend with Voona and her friends, who readily welcomed you into their circle.

A few weeks in, you confided to Voona that you recognized her friendship with the gorgeous dark-complected human woman was a cover, and that you “don’t mind, really, you know, you can’t help loving whoever you love, you don’t have to act around me.” The cute monster swept you into a crushing hug, thanking you profusely for being so nice to her.

 

She hid her human lover from you, but you can’t hold it against her. Interspecies relationships- romantic or otherwise- were a touchy subject, although humans tended to object more vocally than monsters.

 

In order to deter potential trouble-makers, humans were only allowed in New Grillby’s if they had a monster escort to vouch for them. Frankly, you couldn’t blame the owner of the establishment for being cautious. Humans could be such jerks! Dumb jerks. Dumb jerks in ugly suits who couldn’t tell a good employee from a shitty one to save their lives. That’s why you were drinking tonight.  
  


“Urh fffu… Fucking asshole boss. Prom-hmm promoting that skinny bitch.”

 

“hey now there pal, ya got a problem with skinny folks? gotta say, ya have some nerves to blurt somethin’ like that next to me.”

  
  


You slowly lifted your head, trying to see who the speaker was.  
  


Oh.

 

It was that skeleton dude, casually sitting on the stool next to you. He was a regular here. You had spotted him quite a few times, sometimes at the counter chatting up the flaming barkeeper or performing an impromptu stand-up comedy show, shooting up puns and corny jokes. It was always a good time with him on the small stage, even if you and the human patrons didn’t get the few funny stories he told about the Underground.  
  


What was his name again? Something like Sand? …Sass? …Ssss… Ssschnappsss?

 

You snorted and rubbed your face. Oh god you were so drunk.

 

…

 

Uh. He was staring at you.

 

…

 

Wait.

 

You insulted him earlier, didn’t you?

 

…  
  


Stop looking at him like that, dumbass, say something!

 

“Uh.. I… umh….”

 

You desperately tried to lock your drunken gaze with his eye sockets, holding on with great difficulties. Two pinpricks of white light surrounded by darkness were looking at you with… amusement?

 

“I… uh s-sorry dude.”  
  


“nah, s’okay. ya need skin to be **skinny** anyway”

 

*wink*

  
  


Did he just…?

 

This fucker. You were too dumbfounded by his shitty joke to laugh (and maybe too drunk as well), so instead you just kept blatantly staring at him. His face was so weird. He could smile and blink and stuff. His bones looked soooo smooth. Maybe they were warm?

 

“uuuuh… do ya mind?”

 

“Uh?”

 

Now you were casually poking him in the face, your fingers pressing his… cheeks? The skeleton was unfazed, except for the slight annoyed tone in his voice.

 

“ever heard of personal space? ’s a great thing. ’m quite fond of that myself.”

 

“Oh… Sorry…” You shamefully moved your hands from his face to the counter.  
  


“already heard that.” He said with a smile.

 

You turned your gaze from the living skeleton and tried to decipher the labels on the bottles behind the bar. Where in the hell was that damned bartender?

Standing up was kinda hard now. Every little movement you made your body amplified, making you wobble on the spot.  
  


“hey pal, you don’t look so good…”

 

From the corner of your eye you could see him frowning, his face still turned to you.

 

“i think ya should sit down for a bit, heh?”

 

With that he pulled a stool next to him, and patted the padding. With woobly steps you went and sat down, relieved to not having to stand up for any longer. You slouched on the bar, groaning in your arms.

 

“ya sound like ya have something to say. c’mon, spit it out. might even do you some good.”

 

With your head still in your arms you told him everything, how you were working your ass off for your job, how a well deserved promotion went to some new bitch your boss wanted to fuck. Before long you were mopping over anything remotly sad to your drunk mind, that it was unfair that some cats had no homes to go to, that the weather affected your moodand that you dropped the taco you bought for lunch on the floor…

The skeleton didn’t say anything, he just lazily patted your shoulder as he listened your drunk rambling. He then poked you in the ribs.

 

“hey pal, your drink is here.”

 

You lifted your head. It took you a full minute to focus on what you were looking. It was a plain old glass of a transparent liquid. After tasting (and spilling half of it on yourself) it was revealed that it was just water. Whatever. Keep drinking.

 

“Sssso uuuuh… Stan, what a sss-skeledude like youuu (you pressed a finger on his chest) is doing in a bar like this?” You gestured to the crowd behind you, and nearly fell over if it wasn’t for your new drinking buddy catching you before you tipped over. You laughed from the sudden scare, and everything went black.

 

 

You woke up feeling like your brain wanted to escape your skull by drilling its way out. You didn’t even try to get up, the room was spinning way too fast. You tried to scanned your surroundings. You were at home, on your bed. You were still wearing your clothes from yesterday evening, and a sour taste in your dry mouth indicated that most of your drinks didn’t stay inside your stomach. Beside you on the nightstand was a tall bottle of water, and you didn’t waste anytime gulping from it like your life depended on it.

You checked your pocket and found your phone. Ugh, time to relive all of your drunk texts. Surprisingly you behaved yourself. You didn’t text your ex and only sent a few dumb jokes that made no sense to some friends.One of the text caught your attention. You didn’t know who sent it, and the contact was under the name “bonehead” bonehead 

 

04:07 AM

hey. hit me up when you’re awake, i want to know if you’re okay.

 

Hmm, whoever this was they were nice enough to be concerned about your well being. 

 

You 03:012 PM 

Yo 

 

You suspected the guy to be that skeleton from yesterday. Oh fuck, you embarassed yourself big time, didn’t you? Maybe it was a bad idea to text back. 

 

bonehead 03:15 PM

hey there. you okay? 

 

You 03:015 PM 

Peachy. I just ran 5 miles. 

 

bonehead 03:16 PM 

harharhar. seriously, you holding on? you were pretty hammered yesterday. 

 

You 03:016 PM 

Yeah I’ll survive. What happened? 

 

bonehead 03:18 PM 

heh, it was funny. you were sobbing next to me about pretty much any sad story ever, and after a while you ran outside to yell at the sky. it was hilarious. 

 

You 03:019 PM 

Oh fuck no. I’m mortified.I guess you are that skeleton from the bar? 

 

bonehead 03:19 PM 

yeah 

 

You 03:20 PM 

How did I end up home? 

 

bonehead 03:20 PM 

your friends came and brought you home. i punched my number into your phone, i was kinda worried.

 

Aww, what a sweetie. 

 

You 03:21 PM 

Haha what, too bonely without me?

 

Wow it was bad, but you couldn’t do much better with your pounding head. 

 

bonehead 03:21 PM 

hehe yeah looks like it. 

 

You 03:21 PM 

Thank you for looking after me. Seriously, I owe you dude. What’s your name? Didn’t quite catch that. 

 

bonehead 03:22 PM 

you’re welcome.

i’m sans. sans the skeleton. 

 

You 03:22 PM 

:) I’m _____. ____ the human. 

 

bonehead 03:23 PM 

nice to meat ya human. if you really want to you can always offer me a few drinks, i’m always down for that. 

 

You 03:23 PM 

Ugh man don’t talk about alcohol right now. But sure, I promise I will behave. 

 

bonehead 03:24 PM heheh ok. take care!

 

Wow, what a nice guy. You’ll be sure to go and meet him again.


	2. Dancetale - Better when I'm dancing

_DANCETALE PL-PLEASE... they've danced so often together that it's just natural to them now and someone watches them and is amazed maybe????_

 

_Prepare for cuteness!_

 

 

 

This morning you woke up with a sudden realization ; you have never been this happy in your entire life. It was a fact, as undeniable as your lazy skeleton boyfriend dozing next to you. Next month will be the first anniversary with Sans, and you were looking forward to many more years together. It was thanks to him that you were feeling this joyful. This thought followed you during the day and left you smiling and giggling at the smallest thing, just like you were now. You were in the park, walking to your boyfriend’s hotdog stand to hang out with him during his break.

A lot of people were enjoying the warm summer weather. Children were playing, a few couples were snuggling in the grass and monsters were dancing and laughing together. It looked like heaven on earth.

After a few minutes of strolling in the park you arrived in front of Sans’ stand. The lazy butt was asleep on the counter, his head buried in his arms. You chuckled and softly stroked his skull.

“Saaaaaaans. Wake up!”

He grumbled a bit and lifted his head, one eye opening lazily to gaze at you. Sans smiled softly and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his face.

“ ‘sup babe? whatcha doing here?”

“Well I wanted to keep you company during your break, but since you’re so busy…”

“hey now, you are the one you came here and distracted me from my work!” He winked at you. “but now that you are here i guess i can take a small break.”

You took his bony hand in yours and squeezed.

“Actually I uh… I was wondering something. Do you want to dance with me? Here and now?”

Your boyfriend looked at you with surprise, and smiled widely. You loved dancing with him, but were rarely the one initiating an impromptu dance session. It was more his role, because dancing was vital for him. He danced with you to prove his love for you, to confess his sadness or just to show you how happy he was. And today was your turn to do the same.

Without a word Sans pulled out an old boombox from under the counter and pressed the play button. An upbeat song with a steady beat blasted from the speakers, drawing the attention of anyone nearby. Sans hoped in front of you and extended one of his hand, bowing slightly. You chuckled and put your hand in his.  
You two danced for what felt hours, twirling and moving around each other. Dancing was one of the rare activity Sans put all of his energy in. Who could have guessed that this vigorously breakdancing skeleton was too lazy to feed a pet rock? Certainly not all these people now surrounding you and watching intently.

You smiled. Let’s give them a show then.

Your own style was somewhat similar to jazz dance, but with more energy and fancy foot work. You stomped your feet on the beat of the music. Both you and Sans completed each other perfectly, him often spinning on the ground and you elegantly jumping above him. Sometimes you would brush his face with the tip of your fingers, never failing to make him chuckle and blush. But sometimes he would retaliate and do a few well placed pelvic thrust your way to embarass you (and, you were sure of it, to turn you on too).

The music fastened and so did both of you. The moves came to you naturally, you simply had to let the rythm and your hapiness guide you. Sans was dancing closer and closer to you, and when the song ended he was embracing you in his arms. You laughed, ecstatic and sweating, and kissed him passionately. People around you whisteled, clapped their hands and cheered.

“thanks babe, i loved that. and now thanks to ya i have a buncha new customers to tend to.”

With that he squeezed you and left a sweet peck on your lips before returning to his stand. Humans came up to you to compliment your dancing and monsters praised you for the hapiness and dedication to your other half they saw in your dance. After the swarm of people cleared you were ready to go home.

“Huh… hum… Excuse me?”

You turned around. Behind you was a young man, younger than you. He was skitishly fidgeting with his fingers and seemed nervous.

“Yes? Do you need something?”

“Well I uh… I saw you dancing with the skeleton, you were wonderful and uh… You two are… seeing each other, right?’

You nodded.

"Can you tell me where do you learned to dance like that? Please?”

You laughed. It was such a common question now…  
“Haha! And why do you want to know that?”

The young man sighed.

“Uh you see… There is this guy… You kow that monsters dance, right?” he said suddenly. You smiled and nodded again. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground before speaking again. “And that dancing is everything for them? So… I like someone. A lot. He’s a monster, and… I’ve tried everything I could to let him know that I like him, but nothing seems to work and I’ve never danced in my whole life, I am afraid to dance with him and I think he won’t like me back if I don’t and…”

You placed a hand on his shoulder. The young man stopped and looked at you.

“You never took dance classes, uh? Well me neither.”

He looked at you like you just grew a second head.

“Haha yeah! Listen, I bet you did everything to get his attention, right? Like pick up lines, flirting, compliments…”

His brows furrowed and he nodded sadly.

“And none of that worked. I know because I did the same with this numbskull.” You pointed your thumb towards Sans. He was happily chatting with customers and handing hotdogs.  
“And now you want to know how I managed to call him my boyfreind, uh? Well, the answer is pretty easy.”

You leaned in and so did he, ready to drink your words like they were a precious secret.

“I danced.”

He jerked back.

“But you said that…”

“I know what I said. And I know what I am saying to you.”

He closed his mouth, visibly upset by your words.

“Your friend is a monster. I guess you are spending time around other monsters too?”

“Yes. Why?”

You smiled.

“And that they dance often, alone or together. And that you are nearby, your foot beating on the rythm of the music. That sometimes, when you’re alone and hearing a nice tune, you want to move your body. Am I wrong?”

The man shook his head, puzzled to see that you knew so much.

“Hehe, there. No need to worry. Soon enough you will find your dance of your own. Hanging out with monsters has its perks. It’s magic, you see. And when that moment come, you will invite your monster friend to dance. He’ll see what you’re about while dancing with you. Monsters have a knack for that kind of stuff.”

You took a few step back and winked at the young man before you.

“Until then, just relax. Don’t force it. You’ll know it’s time when you’ll feel like you are going to burst. And then, just dance. Let what’s inside you guide you. That’s the best way to seduce a monster. I know that, that’s what I did.”

You left the man ponder on your words as you walked away. You just gave HOPE to someone in love.

Truely, this is the happiest you could ever be.


	3. Underfell - Dog love

_Something with the Fell verse and how Sans reacts when realizing that pet dogs (rather then the monster dogs from underground) will pretty much accept you no matter what you look like, and hes trying to explain how bizarre and strange this is to reader. Especially since unconditional love with no strings attached is such a foreign concept to him and pretty much all the Fell monsters. I dunno twas just what my brain came up with spur of the moment. (a prompt with dogs!!)_

 

 

“what the hell is it doin’ now?”

 

You went to the living room from the kitchen, still drying a plate with a red dish towel.

Sans was on the couch , clearly annoyed and wary at what was before him. The young dog you adopted a few weeks ago was running and panting in front of him, a toy in his mouth.

 

“He wants to play, that’s all.”

 

Sans lifted his legs and put his feet on the couch as the pup nyoomed a bit too closed to him.

 

“no fuckin’ way i’ll let this mutt win if it wants to fight me.”

 

“He wants to play _with_ you, numbskull. Just, throw the toy.”

 

Sans didn’t move. With a sigh you beckoned to the dog and opened the door to the backyard so he could run and play without destroying the furnitures.

 

You wanted a puppy for the longest time, and after much coaxing and many promises to the two scary skeleton monsters living with you, you finally managed to get your own pupper. Pets were awesome, and dogs were the best of them.

 

Needless to say, Sans and Papyrus were not expecting that a dog was just… a dog. Papyrus threw the fit of the century when he learned that not only was this dog NOT going to learn how to kill someone, but that he couldn’t even learn to do basic tasks, like doing the dishes or cleaning up after himself. He didn’t see the appeal of pet ownership, and threatened to execute the poor doggy if he made any mess. Luckily you were a stellar dog parent, and the Great and Terrible Papyrus never had to and never will kill the new family member.

 

With the other skeleton brother, it was another story. Your boyfriend looked at the little pooch like he was going to get up on his furry legs and tear Sans’ bony limbs appart.

 

 

You went back to the kitchen. Sans got up from the couch and followed you. He hugged you from behind as you cleaned the dishes.

 

“i don’t see why ya like that thing so much.”

 

“Are you kidding? Dogs are great!”

 

“sure, if ya like getting bullied around and challenged to a fight twice a day.”

 

You put the glass you were cleaning down in the sink and turned around to face him.

 

“What kind of dogs are you talking about?”

 

“the underground kind.”

 

Sans went to open the fridge and get a bottle of beer.

 

“the canine unit from snowdin were under the command of my bro. didn’t stop them for try to mess with me.”

 

He opened the lid with his shark teeth and took a big gulp, before smiling sadistically.

 

“but i always got ‘em good.”

 

You shivered, knowing exactly what Sans was capable of. The underground was not a happy place.

 

“Pet dogs are not like them, you know. They are awesome! They love you unconditionally and accept you, whoever you are. All they want is to be your best friend for life!”

 

“sounds dumb.”

 

Sans nursed his bottle beer as he went back to the couch and put on a mettaton show. Well, at least he wasn’t rejecting your dog completely.

 

 

The next few days Sans royally ignored the pup and any of his attempt to get the big bad monster to play with him. It annoyed you, but you knew that Sans needed some time to warm up to anything new.

 

You were on the couch, dozing off with your dog on your lap when you heard Sans came up to you, but were too tired to give him a sign that you were awake. He very gently stroked your cheek with his back hand, and pulled away. He didn’t go away. You opened an eye to see what he was doing.

 

Sans was looking at the dog, an unreadable expression on his face. He then brought his hand to the fuzzy muzzle, and gasped when he received small dog kisses in return. The skeleton petted the dog’s head somewhat awkwardly and went away.

 

You smiled. Yeah, dogs are great.


	4. Undertale - Trash tornado

_Why is it that whenever a Sans/Reader fic says that the relationship has reached the point that he keeps his room cleaner/let her tidy up his room a bit, they always say the first thing to go was the trash tornado?! That thing is awesome! I say, tidy the laundry in the room, but keep the tornado! Toss junk into it basketball-style! Can you write a fic where Reader is waiting for Sans to wake up or get home and just starts playing with the tornado?_

 

_This one was really funny to write!_

 

 

 

 

You were so BORED. Where the hell was Sans?

 

You’ve been waiting for him to come back from work for ages. Tonight was date night, and he promised you he would take you to the new MTT restaurant.

 

If he ever gets home.

 

Ugh, so bored. You cleaned his room a bit to occupy your mind. You did his bed, unfolding the greasy ball of sheets. Bunches of dirty clothes were mercilessly thrown into the laundry basket.  You were balling a pair of socks when you saw it. The dreaded trash tornado. Sans told you multiple time to not touch it, as you would get sucked in until he’d come and get you out of the spinning pile of junk. What a shame, that stuff was fascinating. You really wanted to mess with it.

 

Well, technically… You should be fine as long as you didn’t touch it.

 

You smiled widely. Time to experiment.

 

You tossed the pair of balled up socks in the corner. You missed the tornado, so you went and tossed the socks again. You hit the vortex sideways, they got sucked in and were now spinning madly. Nice. What else could you throw in now?

 

Oh, oh you got an idea. You got down the stairs quickly and grabbed the small box of rainbow sprinkles. You were pretty sure the pet rock could skip a meal or two. You went back to the room and threw the sprinkles into the tornado.

 

…

 

 

Wow. Now the thing was all bright and colorful. It was captivating, watching the colors swirl and change. You stayed like that a bit, enjoying the show.

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

Okay, it got old fast. What else could you throw in now?

 

There, an empty bottle of ketchup. Into the rainbow trash tornado you go.

 

This time you basketball tossed the thing, and it got right into the top of the spinning magical wind. Perfect throw.

 

What you didn’t predict was because of the momentum and the open lid the remaining ketchup inside the bottle was now shooting out of it like from a watergun.

 

You, the walls, the bed, EVERYTHING had long, sticky, trails of ketchup on it. Also Sans who was standing in the door. He came in just when you threw the bottle.

 

“what the hell?”

 

He slowly rubbed his face, smearing ketchup all over his cheekbones. He looked at his now red hand, and then at you.

 

You were like a deer in the headlights.

 

“I… uh… I got bored…”

 

You two stood there without moving, before bursting into laughter. You were wiping away tears in your eyes, and Sans was holding his stomach. He then looked at you very seriously.

 

“but no kidding, we have to clean up before going out. pap will kill me otherwise.”

 

 


	5. Outertale - Insomnia

_I would actually love an OuterTale oneshot so very very much. Maybe Sans/Reader where they're trying to get used to each other's sleeping schedules (or, Sans getting used to Reader's if he's still lazy and napping all the time in your fics)? Because I bet everyone on the moon has a different concept of when is day and when is night than the people on Earth._

 

 

Insomnia was a real pain. Or, to better phrase it, being wide awake when everyone else was sleeping. You were not tired, not in the slightest. Even if it was, in Space time, past midnight.

  


Oh yeah, you were in freaking SPACE. On an asteroid, to be precise. This chunk of rock was orbiting earth, and the only reason why you were still breathing was because this place has been enchanted by human mages, to keep monsterkind away from Earth. The humans won the war centuries ago, and now the exiled monsters had to live away from their home planet.

  


How did you end up there? Heh, that’s another story. What mattered right now was the fact that you couldn’t for the life of you fall asleep. You were tossing and turning, kicking the blanket and putting them back again. The skeleton sleeping next to you stirred a bit.

Oh yeah, monsters were absolute sweethearts, and you were dating one now. You always knew how to get the best out of a bad situation.

  


“hnnn was’ happening?”

  


The short skeleton rubbed his eyesockets and looked at you sleepily.

  


“Sorry Sans” you whispered. “I can’t fall asleep. Sorry I’ve woke you up.”

  


You scratch his neck vertebrea to relax him so he could fall back asleep, and he purred under your touch. You thought you succeded for a moment, but he slowly got up and shuffled to the old bookcase on the opposite wall. After a while he chose a huge book, its cover torn and discolored from years of reading.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


Sans gave you a smile.

  


“you are not the first one under this roof to have trouble falling asleep. paps was a real pain to calm down when he was a babybones. so i’m going to do what i always did, and still do.”

  


“Are you going to smack me in the head with that book?”

  


He chuckled.

  


“nah, don’t have the guts for it. i’m gonna read you stuff instead.”

  


He slumped back next to you and you lifted the star-patterned blanket so he could slide back in. He patted his chest, and you placed your head on his sternum, face to the foot of the bed. He smelled so good. Like laundry detergent and those chalky candies.

“so why do ya have trouble falling asleep, huh?” Sans was soflty stroking your hair.

  


“I guess my sleep cycle is messed up? Days and nights here are a lot shorter, and I’m having a really hard time adapting. Even after all this time.”

  


Sans hummed and opened his book. It was about stars. Ugh, you were seeing enough of this stuff already. Gazing at the night sky filled with stars and galaxies left you unfazed after months of being stuck here. A shame. You wished the powerful awe of seeing space for the first time here never faded.

  


You huffed at Sans’ choice of a bedtime story, but he kissed your temple and choose a chapter.

  


“a star’s life begins with the gravitational collapse of a gaseous nebula of material composed primarily of hydrogen, along with helium and trace amounts of heavier elements. when the stellar core is sufficiently dense, hydrogen becomes steadily converted into helium through nuclear fusion, releasing energy in the process… ”

  


Sans was speaking with the most monotonous voice he could muster, and the deep vibrations of his chest was reverberating into your head, massaging you into relaxation.

  


“…the remainder of the star’s interior carries energy away from the core through a combination of radiative and convective heat transfer processes. the star’s internal pressure prevents it from collapsing further under its own gravity. a star with mass greater than 0.4 times that of the sun’s will expand to become a red giant when the hydrogen fuel in its core is exhausted…”

  


He was rubbing small circles on your back now. It felt so good…

  


“…in some cases, it will fuse heavier elements at the core or in shells around the core. as the star expands it throws a part of its mass, enriched with those heavier elements, into the interstellar environment, to be recycled later as new stars. meanwhile, the core becomes a stellar remnant: a white dwarf, a neutron star, or if it is sufficiently-massive a black hole…”

  


You were half-listening now, too enthralled by the soft rumble of his voice and the caress of his fingers on your skin.

  


  


Soon you fell asleep, and Sans close his stupid book before snuggling next to you. You were always so warm and soft… Reading about stars wasn’t his cup of tea, as it was a reminder of the fact that you were stuck here on this sptupid rock, just like himself and the rest of monsterkind. But one doesn’t have a lot to occupy his mind around here… So being an astronomer was more or less his hobby.

Maybe he could ask you again about the wind, the trees and the ocean tomorrow. He loved hearing about those, and hoped that him, you and Paps would see them together one day…

 

 

 

_Surprise angst! Muahahaha!_


	6. *Horrortale/Undertale - Heated threesome*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, Reader is fucked by two Sanses in heat. Breeding and knotting kinks, as well as marking and domming.

_TOOK A LOT OF DIGGING, BUT I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE THING THAT I WOULD /LOVE/ TO SEE WRITTEN OUT! (this is copy/pasted from undertaile-imagines from during a drunk Q &A that was GLORIOUS) "Duuuude ok imagine. Classic and Horror Sanswich with breeding kink, knotting, biting, marking, and dom/sub with two hella Dom Sansies fighting for who gets to breed you first (◕‿◕✿)" If it's too kinky, that's ok, but I would really love to see Scorpio Momma's dream come to life~_

 

_I am having a dry spell, so it might not be as good as I wanted it to be._

 

 

 

 

So boned. You were so fucking boned. Both in the good and bad way.

 

Sans was on top of you, panting and grunting in your neck while pounding into you furiously. You were laying on the other Sans, the creepy one, which was trying to enter you as well.

 

“hey runt, get out, it’s my turn.”

 

“fuck off creep, you are not touching them.”

 

To defy his double the other Sans bit your neck, hard. You gasped from the sudden pain, and creepy Sans (or Horror as you and Sans called him) licked your wound.

 

“fuck you taste so good. maybe i should eat you up, heheh.” You could feel his twisted smile widen on your skin, and smelled the blood in his breath.

 

Sans growled and bit you as well. You yelped. He parted from your shoulder, a bit of blood blood staining his teeth.

 

“don’t fuckin’ hurt them, the human is mine!”

 

Horror just smiled, and his grip on your waist tightened, his hard hands scratching your skin. He suddenly rammed his dick into your already occupied entrance, and his tip slid into your pussy. You were so stretched now, both Sanses were on the girthy side.

 

You were squirming between them. They were at it for hours, and didn’t seem to have the slightest intention to stop fucking. Not until their instincts told them to.

 

They were in heat.

 

You were being fucked out of your senses by two monsters in heat on the floor of an old, dusty workshop.

 

Sans. It was all his fault. He decided to explore other dimensions with his stupid machine, hoping that one of them would lead to a world where the barrier was broken. Don’t worry babe, i know what i’m doin’. What a fucking joke. You didn’t know what happened, but the stuff exploded into the workshop, and now you two were stuck into this shit world where Undyne was the Empress of all monsters after Asgore got killed. Everybody was starving, and didn’t hesitate to eat humans or resort to cannibalism.

 

To top it of this world’s version of Sans was a bit… weird.

 

…

 

 

Okay, he was batshit crazy. Apparently Undyne hit him once, and he was now sporting a huge gap in his skull and a red iris in his left eye socket. The bastard was always staring at you, a huge creepy grin on his face, like you were a piece of candy.

 

Thankfully, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t hurt you or Sans. The soulbond you shared with Sans somehow transferred to Horror too, and since the both of them had technically the same soul, if one hurted the other he would suffer from the same injuries.

 

So Sans and you lived in Horror’s workshop to hide from the other monsters, waiting for Sans to fix the broken machine so you could escape this insane, dark world.

 

Sans and Horror shared some common interests, like their love for jokes and pranks (even if Horror’s sense of humor was… debatable). They both loved ketchup, but Horror said with a smile that he just loved drinking red. You didn’t ask him to elaborate, the stains on his shirts spoke for themselves.

 

They also shared the same heat cycle. Three to four days, twice a year. You loved helping Sans during them, seeing how desperate he was. He would fuck you into the bed, breeding you to his heart’s content. Between each session you two were tied together, his knot preventing you from escaping his hold on you. Like you wanted to go anywhere. Heat season was a good excuse to have paid vacations, and if they were spent fucking like rabbits and then cuddle for hours, you were all for it.

 

But now…

 

Horror was a creep. He was insane and dangerous. But he couldn’t hurt you nor Sans, and he actually helped you two stay safe and hidden. You just couldn’t turn him away and let him deal with this alone, because you were pretty certain he would lose control and do something bad. That’s the argument you told Sans when you discussed the matter with him. With a lot of coaxing and promises you finally managed to have him agreed to try a threesome with Horror. 

 

What you didn’t tell him was that the soulbond was telling you to tend to Horror too. Soulmates had a duty after all, and Horror was sharing this link with you, whether you liked it or not.

 

Now that you were here you were wondering if this was such a good idea. Sandwiched between them fighting for dominance over you, having both of them scratching and biting you, like the one who left the most marks was the winner and you were the prize. An exhausted, sweaty, moaning price.

 

None of them had spilled their seed despite the time spent fucking you, because each wanted to be in you to do so. The knotting would prevent the other to breed you properly, and none of them wanted to settle for second place.

 

Horror was humping you, his dick slowly sliding into your cunt. Sans growled and tried to bury himself deeper, but it just helped Horror go even further.

 

You were squirming and whimpering, tears were starting to appear at the corner of your eyes. You were so stretched… It was painful, but at the same time the feeling of being so filled was insanely hot. Sans was lapping at your neck to sooth you while Horror was pawing at your breasts and stroking your clit. The pain was slowly fading, and you loved the attention the two monsters were giving you. You have never felt so desired.

 

You wiggled your hips in pleasure, allowing Horror to hilt into you. Sans growled and snarled at his double, only to have the offender smile even widely.

 

In a display of dominance Sans jerked his pelvis forward, making you scream. Fuck, you were so stretched.

 

Horror buried his sweaty skull in your neck and pressed your hips to his, and began pumping into you with fervor. You LOVED it, and to your surprise you saw that Sans seemed to enjoy it too, despite his attempts at regaining control of your cunt. He was scratching your skin and nibbling your shoulder while he tried to meet Horror’s pace.

 

After a while the two of them synchronized, a pair of grunting and growling monsters, biting you and marking you as theirs. You could feel both of their knots inflating in you, pressing on your sweet spot as they thrusted faster and faster. Horror squished your hips harder as you squirmed in his grasp. Your release was close, you could feel it. Your legs were shaking, and you were moaning louder and louder until you were SCREAMING. You would’ve worried about the outsiders, but you didn’t even cared. You were far too gone.

 

The two combined knots were huge. Sans and Horror would be done soon. You swiftly brought your hand to your clit and rubbed it shakily. You came in seconds, gasping for air. Your partners were pure beasts, growling and scratching your skin or each other. 

 

Sans came first, quickly followed by Horror who bit you again as he spilled his seed in you. Sans was muttering sweet nothings in your ear, exhausted from the last intense hour. He kept telling you how beautiful and perfect you were to him, how he loved you and always will, and Horror was licking at your tears and sweat.

 

The knots felt burning hot, and vibrated slightly each time one of them spurted a thick rope of cum.

 

You three stayed like that for some time, lying on the cold and dirty tiles. Horror fell asleep first, gripping your waist in his sleep. Sans was lazily stroking your neck, and he was soon out like a light too.

 

Exhaustion was eating you too, and before you fell asleep you reminded yourself to ask them to take turn next time. You were so marked and scratched you could hardly find an inch of skin not bitten, bruised or red with welts.

 

But it felt good to know that now two monsters would claim you as theirs.


	7. *Undertale - I am so fucked...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes to term with his guilty pleasure and masturbates.

_Based on this pic ;<http://hikipikitiki.tumblr.com/post/154502566717>_

_I’ve contacted the artist, and they are ok with me writing a fic about it!_

_Reader is gender neutral and can be male or female, because why not._

It was very late. Sans was casually lying in front of the TV, feet on the couch and a can of beer in his hand. A random stupid human show was on screen: a human family was having an argument in front of a wannabe conselor, who did anything he could to stirr up more drama. Anything for more audience.

  
  


But Sans couldn’t give a rats ass about what he was watching. Because right now his raging boner was screaming for attention, and the lazy skeleton was doing anything he could to ignore it. It was a battle of will.

 

A few hours ago his really cute human neighbor knock on the door to gently give to Sans and his bro spaghetti packets that fell from their grocery bags on front of their door. Sans has spotted the human a few times, and was relieved when they didn’t seem to mind the monsters next door. They even chatted with him a few times, displaying a genuine interest in monster culture. And they were always respecful of him and Papyrus, greeting them when their paths crossed in the hallway. Clearly, the skeletons could have ended up with worse neighbors… They often came for movie nights, showing the monsters popular human films, and the brothers (but mostly Papyrus) would show them the wonders of Mettaton’s filmography. Sans loved the various expressions the human face could express ; disbelief, shock, surprise, and his favorite, utter confusion.

 

But recently, Sans caught himself looking at them longer, speaking to them with more enthousiasm, making more jokes and puns to hear them laugh, and when they came and gave him the packets of spaghetti, Sans had a hard time looking at them in the eyes. Summer heat was peaking, and having a very sweaty human so close to him, smiling at him, wearing so little and exposing so much of soft, glistening skin… Sans had felt his skull burn from impure thoughts, and shamefully realised that he LIKED the human. He wanted to touch them, be closer to them. Shit, he could remembered how they smelled like. Something strong and salty, with hints of their body wash….

  
  


Sans groaned. Fuck. He just had to have the hots for a human. Was he desperate? Or was it a full on crush? Great questions. He was still fucked. Sans took a gulp from the can of beer. A human and a skeleton. A short, lazy, not really high on hygiene skeleton. Ha! What a joke, really.

  
  


Say that to his dick, it was taking the matter rather seriously.

  
  


With a grunt Sans picked up the remote control, only to have both of his hands busy, and zapped mindlessly through the nighttime programs. Adds, lame movie, debate, adds, monster documentary, adds, lame movie, Mettaton interview, adds, talk show, porn, ad- wait what?

  
  


Sans switched to the previous channel. It was a human porno movie, two humans were fucking each furiously. One was on all four, face in the pillow while the other was gripping their hips and pounded in them from behind.

  
  


After a few moments Sans put down the remote.

  
  


_What am I doing?_

  
  


Neither of the humans looked like his neighbor, but there was something in the relentless fucking, the panting and sex noises that aroused him. Would the human do similar sounds? Would their face turn red like this?

  
  


_This is wrong._

  
  


Slowly his hand reached his pelvis and creeped under the waistband of his shorts.

  
  


_I should stop._

  
  


With his eye sockets closed Sans gave his throbbing erection a few pumps. Shit, he was already so pent up.

He focused on the sounds coming from the TV as he increased his pace. He imagined it was his human neighbor giving him a hand (heh). Sans tried to guess how soft fingers would feel on ectoflesh, how their body warmth would seep into his magic…

  
  


_Shit, this is so wrong._

  
  


Sans shifted and lied on his back. He had no problems picturing the human on top of him, slowly sliding up and down his dick… He adjusted the pace to the wet sounds coming from the TV, and the pants and groans the human actors made were emaning from his neighbor now. Sans could see it. He could see the human blushing, their weight on his pelvis, how warm and cozy his cock would be inside them…

  
  


_Oh stars, please…_

  
  


Sans was pumping harder and harder, matching the porno’s pace. Maybe the human would like to be taken from behind, having their ass red and bruised  from his pelvis hitting their tender flesh…

  
  


_F-fuuuck, han, han…_

  
  


He would fucking destroy them, bury his fat dick deeper and deeper in them until they screamed from pleasure. Sans would not stop until both of them would be completely done, he would show them how rough and passionate he can be when he wants, just for them, just to teach them not to tease him ever again, he’d made sure of that because he would pound and pound… until..  he was going… to…

  
  


_Shit there it is, I’m going to cum, fuckfuckfuck, han, han, I’m coming… I’m coming,… Oh stars… Hnnng…_

  
  


Sans didn’t bothered to pull down his shorts. Glowing blue cum was staining the fabric and his fingers, but the feeling of sheer bliss made it worth it. He basked in it for a while, completely relaxed.

  
  


After a few minutes guilt and shame creeped their ways in him, and he quickly turned off the TV. Sans then shuffled his way to his room and slumped on his bed.  

The realisation of what he just did was in front of him, he couldn’t deny it. He just masturbated to his human neighbor, and he liked it. A lot.

  
  


_I am so fucked…_

 


	8. *Mobtale - Will it fit? 1/2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a two parts smut serie. I have another Mobtale smut request, so stay tuned for the next part!

_MOBTALE! I'm a sucker for a skele in a suit, so how about Reader is the one making the suits and during an adjustment or measurement either Reader or Sans gets a little...handsy?_

 

_HELL YEAH Mobtale is my jam!!! This is part 1, I have another Mobtale smut request, so I’ll do the smut for the next part! This part is mainly exposition and setting the atmosphere.  
_

  
  


  
  


Your father once told you that, as a young and talented tailor, you will face lots of hardship, but also a lot of oportunities.

You were pretty certain that the hardships you and him had in mind were not his sudden death, and your unexpected inheritance of the family shop. Or that the economy would plummet, and debts would have eaten you alive if it wasn't for, well, an oportunity.

  
  


If working for monster mobsters was an oportunity. But hey, it was either that or starvation.

  
  


Monsters took control of this part of town a couple of years ago. Humans were closely monitored, and business couldn't thrive unless under the "protection" of a Don. Luckily for you you saved the human child of a powerful Boss monster during a protest turned bad. That child was human, and you were very surprised that the mother you called on the phone was a huge goat woman as she walked into your small shop. She expressed her gratitude, and assured that business would be good for you.

  
  


Now you were one of the most wanted tailor among the gangsters' big names. You took pride in your work, even if it was for criminals. They seemed nice enough though, never causing troubles, and always paying well. Some even seemed to like you, like that blue fish woman. You saved her favorite coat when she thought it was beyond repair. Twenty-six stab holes were nothing to scoff at, but you managed to give it back to her as good as new. Kind of. Blood stains were hard to scrub off when you knew that monsters didn't bleed...

  
  


Your favorite customer was, without a doubt, that very tall skeleton. Papyrus,, as he yelled his name was,  was very loud and energetic, like a hyper toddler. The first time he came here he wouldn't stop fidgeting as you were taking his measurement, and he screamed his joy in your ear when you presented him his new suit. This monster was adorable in his own way, and would often stop by to just talk with you about whatever while you worked. One day he came to see you with another skeleton, this one shorter and stockier. His name was Sans, and he was apparently Papyrus' brother.

His taller brother had dragged him to your shop to get another suit and various apparels. Seeing the state of his then clothes you could have mistaken him for a classy hobbo, or a gross wealthy monster. Knowing his line of work you could bet he was the latest.

  
  


After making him a beautiful dark blue three piece suit he would often visit you as well, mostly late in the evening and when nobody was around. He told you he was just "keeping an eyesocket on you". Yeah, sure, if it meant intimidating you and suggesting you to not try anything. Or else...

  
  


You've found it creepy at first, but he never did anything weird or threatening. He would just... be there. Asking for minor repairs or a few alterations, or just raid your pantry and casually asking about you. Your life, your family, your hobbies... After a while you let your walls down and eased into the conversations, and would casually try to shift the subject to him. Sans would narow his eyesockets and ask you why you were so curious about him with a big, creepy smile. You would get back to your work, cheeks red and heart racing while he stared at you. Asking about your clients was dangerous. You'd better keep to your business.

But you've found out, with a bit of relieve, that Sans loved to talk about his brother and his crazy antics. He would spend hours and hours talking about Papyrus, how he once adopted a cat he had found in the street, and how every single dog monster in the family got fleas for months, how he nearly set the kitchen on fire while cooking broth, how he pranked Undyne, the fish woman you learned, once and how he swear to never do this again following the intense "training session" she imposed on him...

Clearly, Papyrus was the fastest way to Sans' heart. You've caught yourself hoping more and more  that Sans would stop by, as you were beginning to actually enjoy his company. He was lazy and kinda in the way all the time, but he always had good jokes and corny puns ready to fire at you. Since your father's death you didn't have the oportunity to laugh like that.

  
  


  
  


It was late in the evening today, and you were trying to remove hair from a vest belonging to a dog monster. You looked up to the old clock on your wall. 7.39PM. You sighed and got back to work. Sans didn't usually show up that late. Thinking that you weren't going to see him tonight was upseting you as much as wondering why you were thinking about him so much.

  
  


After months of working for the monster family, you were questioning  your sentiments toward Sans. Sure, you liked him and his company, he was agreeable and nice enough. Sans didn't mind you touching during repairs, and you were wondering if he liked your contact as much as you liked him--

  
  


Woah woah, let's back up a bit.

  
  


Sans was a mobster. He had killed humans before, without a doubt. He had a dangerous aura, the assertive and cold kind. You were sure women and monsters were fighting for his favors, if you'd believe the gossips you were hearing in your shop. You felt a slight ping of jealousy at this thought. How could you compete, you, a humble tailor, against all those sophisticated ladies hanging out in bars and speakeasies?

  
  


You sighed. You were already lucky enough to gain enough money to eat and pay rent, no use dreaming about a possible romance with a client ruined by better looking women.

This loyal clientele was a blessing, and you weren't going to risk it.

  
  


The front door opened, pulling you out of your thoughts. To your surprise it was Sans, walking in and hanging his coat and hat on a rack. His smile was strained, and his eye sockets were sporting dark rings under them.

  
  


"hiya doll."

"Good evening. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come tonight."

  
  


Sans chuckled as he made his way to a chair and slumped on it. "hehe, thank you for thinking about me. What, ya worry about me or somethin'?"

  
  


You snorted jokingly. "Who would come and steal all of my well – hidden alcohol then?"

  
  


"pssh, like you want to drink that. just ask me, i can get ya some good echo flower wine."

  
  


"And I guess you'll offer it to me?"

  
  


Sans huffed and made his way to you. He stood still next to you, as if he was waiting for something. You lifted your head to meet his gaze. He had a cryptic smile on his face.

  
  


"Yes? Is there something you want?"

  
  


His smile widden. "yeah. i think i'm outgrowing the shirts you made me, mind taking my measurement again?"

  
  


You sighed and put the vest down before grabbing your measuring tape, pen and paper. Sans took off his jacket and sprayed his arms.

  
  


You measured the lenght between his shoulders. Now that you were close to him, you could see that his shirt was fitting him perfectly, just like the first time he put it on. Weird.

  
  


You wrote his measurement down. Shoulder width ; 21 inches. Arm length ; 25 inches. Back lenght ; 26,5 inches.

  
  


"Can you turn around please?"

  
  


Sans was facing you now, arms still spread. He was a little bit taller than you, but way bigger. You never asked him how a skeleton could be chubby in fear of insulting him. But you were really curious. So while you measured his chest you pressed your fingers here and there. Yup, felt like flesh. You heard Sans faintly huff, but he didn't move. You were so close to him, you could smell his cologne. And behind it, his natural scent... With red cheeks you wrote down his chest measurement. 46 inches.

  
  


...

  
  


What about his stomac? Was it like real flesh too?

Doing a measurement here was totally useless, but hey, you were the tailor, not him. You could measure whatever you wanted...

  
  


You measured his belly, trying to feel it like you did with his chest. Woah, it really was just like a real tummy. Slightly warm, a bit jiggly. You repressed the urge to poke it.

  
  


"what the hell are ya doing?"

  
  


Sans quickly snatched your wrist and held it high in an iron grip, snapping you from your pudgy skeleton pondering. He stared you down with a cold stare, and you knew that you went to far. Panic was assaulting your brain. Oh god, what was he going to do now? You knew it, you shouldn't have become so friendly,they were gangsters for fuck sake...

  
  


"at first i thought it was just me, but everybody makes mistakes, right girly?"

  
  


With that he threw you on your desk, sending your tools and fabric scraps on the ground. Before you could do anything he was on you, pinning you down on the wooden surface. His face was inches from yours, and he was breathing heavily. Oh fuck, you really pissed him off, didn't you?

  
  


"what a naughty girl, hm? you're such a fucking tease. didja really think i wouldn't notice how you were looking at me, how you laughed at my dumb jokes? like you were begging for it."

  
  


... What? He wasn't going to kill you, he was... horny?

  
  


Sans pressed his hips on yours, and against your flesh was a rock hard erection. He didn't want to kill you or threaten you, but fuck you. And now that the option was on the table, you were oh so in.

Sans was looking at you hungrily, but stayed still, waiting for your reaction to carry on.

  
  


Without a word you kissed him shyly, unsure if it was okay. Sans didn't waste a second and kissed you back with fervor. You could hear a deep rumble in his chest. He broke the kiss and gripped a fistful of your hair, making you lift your head and exposing your throat to him.

  
  


"now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

  
  


With a flick of his free hand he magically locked your front door and pulled down the curtains.


	9. *Mobtale - Will it fit? 2/2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Will it fit?"
> 
> I had a lot of troubles for this one, so it may not be as good as my past smut chapters. Thank the amazing NotYourMemily for beta reading this, and correcting a lot of my broken english. Bless your sweet Soul.

_Can you do a smut piece with Mafiatale Sans with bondage, dom sans, biting, and knotting?_

  


 

 

 

You were panicking. Sans was pinning you down on your desk, you couldn't move, and he just made sure nobody would disturb you. He turned his head to you, and his lustful grin faltered as he looked at you.

  


"aw sugar, don't be scared. i won't hurt you."

  


He leaned forward and burried his skull in your neck, taking a deep breath and... growling?

  


"damn doll. ya smell so good..."

  


He licked your throat, and you couldn't help but giggle at the sensation.

  


"hehe, there we go. tell me precious, ya want this, right? i may be bad to the bones, but imma gentleskeleton."

  


Taking a deep breath, you took a little time to think. Did you want this? Yes, oh fuck yes you did.

...

But was it a good idea? You always thought of yourself as a rational young woman, far from being impulsive.

  


...Screw this, you were so horny your head practically nodded by itself. Sans gave you a wide and hungry grin, and leaned in to your neck again.

  


"Sans, Sans, wait..."

 

You placed a hand on his shoulder, and he look at it before turning his gaze to you.

  


"If we do it, uh... What's... what about after?"

  


Sans raised a browbone.

  


"after? you won't get with child, if you were wondering. humans and monsters, heh, don't work like that, doll."

  


"Yeah, I know, but... I meant after... between you... and me..."

  


Sans gave you a lazy look, before winking, a smug smile on his skull.

 

"hopefully more of the same."

  


Oh. Okay.

  


You relaxed under him, and he took it as sign to continue. He went to lick your neck again, more slowly this time. His wet, slimy tongue caressed your skin, leaving trails of cold saliva. You were trapped under him, his big belly pinning you down. Sans grounded his pelvis a bit harder on you, a rock hard dick pressing on your center. You could feel the nerves fading away as lust and exitment clouded your thoughts. Without thinking, you wrapped your legs around Sans' hips.

With inhuman speed Sans grabbed one of your ankles and put it back down on the desk. He had a dangerous grin on his face.

  


"what's that, doll? did I say you could move?"

  


You breath faster, nervous again. Did you do something wrong? Was he pissed? You were having second toughts about doing this...

Without a word Sans snapped his fingers, and with horror you saw tendrils of blue magic wraps themselves around your ankles and pulling them, spreading your legs while on Sans' sides. You were about to scream in fear before Sans put a hand on your mouth.

  


"hey hey, don't scream, doll! i'm not going to hurt you!"

  


One hand still pressed against lips, he brushed a stray strand of your hair back behind your ear before speaking up.

  


"listen. i can see that you are tense about it. let me tell you what's going to happen, okay?"

  


Sans waited for you to respond, and you nodded nervously.

  


"good. like i told you, i'm rather nice for a wiseguy. i didn't wait for this moment to ruin it. gaining a human's trust is really something, sugar, especially if it's one pretty babe like yourself. 'nd i'm always nice with pretty things, even when i play."

  


He smiled at you, and stroked your cheek.

  


"now, if you are unhappy with my offer, you tell me, doll, i go through that door, and you'll never see my pretty mug again. but if you let me do my thing, if you let me be good to you, i'll make sure to make it worth it for the both of us."

  


Sans removed his hand from your mouth and stood still. You took a sharp breath, and you could see a quick flash of worry in his eyes, and his grin faltered, like he excpected you to reject him.

But you didn't say anything. You were thinking. If Sans had really wanted to hurt you or exploit you, he could have done it hundreds of time before. After all those months with evenings spent together, he never did anything bad or hurtful. He instead took some of his time to tell you about his world. You two grew quite close, and you knew he genuinely cared about you, in his own way.

Yes, you trusted this gangster. Enough to take a leap of faith. With your legs still spread around the monster above you, you took a sharp breath again, and closed your eyes.

  


"Okay Sans, I... I trust you."

  


You could feel his ribcage shaking softly, as if he was chuckling silently, and suddenly something cold and wet was wriggling around your wrists. You quickly open your eyes with bewilderment ;there were suddenly more tendrils wrapping themselves around your wrists and arms almost... tenderly?

Sans grabbed your dress, and with a flick of his hand it disappeared from your body. It was in his hand now, and he get a big whiff of it before tossing it behind him and looking at you.

  


You were sprawled out on your desk, unable to move, in your undergarments. Without a word Sans slide a finger under the hem of your knickers, and slowly tore them down with his sharp bones. He briefly looked at you, as to dare you to protest the destruction of your lingerie, but you said nothing. You were too distracted by that fact that, now, you were bare for him.

  


With a low chuckle, Sans leaned in to kiss your jaw, then trailed down along your neck, your chest, your stomach. You shivered at the sensation of him nibbling and licking your skin all the way down to your nether regions. There he suddenly dove down to taste your juices prompting a loud moan you couldn't quite suppress. Absentmindedly you moved yourself closer to him to gain more friction.

Sans pressed his hand on your hips and hold them down. You were at his mercy, and he wasn't giving you any. He lapped at you out furiously, breathing hard, and this time you were sure you heard him growl. You were moaning louder and louder, and when you felt his slimy tongue enter you, you let out a small yelp of surprise, quickly followed by one of arousal.

  


Sans pulled his tongue out from you.

  


"doll, as much as i enjoy the sounds you're making, i have a better use for your pretty mouth..."

  


You felt something cold stroke your cheek, startling you in the moment before you recognized it as another sensual tendril of magic. It slide past your lips before dipping into your mouth. The tendril wiggled on your tongue. It didn't taste like anything, really- it was as though the air had cooled and solidified into a firm, wet jelly. You began to suck on it, and Sans shivered.

Oh, he could actually feel it, uh? You sucked harder, and the tendrils holding your limbs tightened as Sans went back to work on your cunt, maybe a bit more sloppily.

  


You made sure to goad him on with increased suction or an affectionate nibble whenever he did something particularly appealing . It wasn't long before the two of you were a sweaty, moaning mess. After one especially firm nip on his tendril Sans shot up from your pussy and moved his face inches from yours, withdrawing his magic from your mouth.

  


"shit, doll, i wasn't planning to go all out tonight, but the stars be damned you know how to work me!"

  


He quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his bright blue cock. You had suspected it would be large from the weight of it pressing against you earlier, but holy shit was it girthy. Sans stroked it a few times and pressed the head against your soaked pussy

He slowly pushed it inside of you, stretching you to near pain. With just a few thrusts he was in you balls-deep, and the magic pinning your arms and legs shook slightly with the intensity of his pleasure.

You and Sans breathed hard and fast. He gripped your waist fiercely and pulled out, only to slam back into you even harder. You yelped at the sudden sensation of being filled again, and Sans chuckled. Beads of sweat rolled down his skull, shining dimly in the blue glow dusted across his face.

  


He was fucking you hard and rough, bucking his pelvis and burrying his fat cock deep in you, before pulling out and slamming back in. His pace was increasing , and you were openly moaning and screaming your pleasure.

Suddenly Sans climbed onto the desk and put his hands on either side of your head. The magical tendrils bound tight around your ankles pulled your legs to hike them high on either wing of his pelvis. Without a word Sans thrusted in you, and you screamed. This new angle allowed him to go so much deeper. He resumed his fast pace, showing no mercy.

  


"hah... hah... damnit sugar, that's... hunf... fuck! hah..."

  


Your back was sore from being pounded against the hard surface of your desk, but the "ache was muted and distant. All you could focus on was the feeling of* Sans on top of you, fucking you like there was no tomorrow. His weight pressed down on your body almost hard enough to make it difficult to breathe. Y ou could smell his cologne, and behind it, his natural body odor- something musky and primal. You loved it.

  


He was grunting and growling, skull glistening with sweat. He looked at you briefly before burying his face in your neck.

  


" doll, i... hah... fucking hell... i'm close... i'm close..."

  


His thrusts were so forceful now that air left your chest each time he rammed into you. Fuck, you were loving it. It was so raw, so desperate... His pubic bones were rubbing on your clit, and you could feel your own release building up inside you.

  


Without any warning, Sans gripped your hair with one hand and tugged, forcing you to twist your head and expose your neck. Eyesockets narrowed, he pressed his teeth to your skin, right against your pulse. Your attention suddenly shifted back to his dick; you could swear it was growing larger now, stretching your pussy as Sans pistoned into you. At the back of your clouded mind you were vaguely concerned- enough so that you managed to collect your thoughts enough to speak

"Sans, what's... what's going on?"

  


He took a deep breath before grunting out a response, but you didn't catch it. Before you could ask again Sans slammed into you harder than before, and you screamed from the sudden pleasure. It was so much bigger now...

A sudden sharp pain exploded on the side of your neck, and you realized that Sans had bit you _-_ _ _and__ _you loved it._

You were close, oh so close... Fuck, you could feel it inside you... Your walls were clenching around his dick, now too enlarged to get out of your pussy. You gripped Sans' shirt, and moved your hips up and down feverishly. Sans gasped and the tendrils squeezed your flesh. The friction on your clit combined with him inside you made you cum in mere seconds. With a few sloppy thrusts Sans came a few moments after you, and he was now huffing and trying to catch his breath above you.

  


You let yourself relax for a bit, basking in the afterglow. The two of you stayed like that for a bit, enjoying one another's presence in the aftermath of that intense moment.

  


...

  


Okay, you were a bit sore now. Time to get up.

  


"Sans?"

  


He said nothing. Huh, weird, his dick was still hard inside you, and had maintained the increased girth at its base.

  


"Sans?"

  


"hrm, what, doll?"

  


He sounded sleepy, and was clearly disinclined to move from where he lay sprawled on top of you. The tendrils were gone, and you gently tapped his shoulder.

  


"Sans? Come on, time to get up..."

  


"hmmmn, no.... can't..."

  


"What?"

  


"can't move... i'm a bit... _tied up.._. heh..."

  


Then you realized why he had been so large, and why he was still inside you. You had thought the saucy rumors surrounding monsters were just stories bored women came up with to spice up evening conversation with their friends...

Yet here you were, stuck with your new monster lover for god knows how long.

  


"Sans, please, I can't stay on this desk..."

  


Sans grunted sleepily, and- after a few moments of wondering whether he had fallen asleep- slowly slid his arms under you and lifted you as he stood. You put your legs around his hips to secure your position. You didn't really want to try to force out the knot , if that was even possible. It would probably hurt.

Sans managed to reach your armchair with a few heavy, staggering steps, despite his obvious exhaustion, and slumped onto the lumpy padding.You were laying on top of him, your head on his chest. You could smell his cologne...

Using what you suspected was the last of his energy, Sans reached out for one of the thicker pieces of fabric he'd knocked from your desk onto the floor, and pulled it up to cover the both of you. It wasn't long before you fet as much as heard him snoring softly.

Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his chest amd laid your head on his sternum, more than ready to enjoy some rest yourself. Sans placed a hand on your back, and that small gentle gesture made your heart swell with affection.

Yes, you made the right choice with choosing a gangster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin with me here ; http://garbagecorp.tumblr.com/


End file.
